Battle of the Bands
by Magick
Summary: ok, what happens when Matt and TK have a bit of sibling rivalry? why, a battle of the bands. now stupid, insane comedy, but it's kind of sweet, and it didn't fall under any other title! reviews plz!


Disclaimer- ok, i don't own Digimon, or Midnight Oil, or Hanson  
  
this is my second digimon fic, I guess that's what happens when you sick at home with thr flu, and you have too much time on your hand, ne?  
  
----====*====----  
  
"TK!!!!!!" Matt yelled, running down the hallway, and tanking open his younger brother's door. Tk sat in front of his computer, checking him email, and trying to hide the smug look on his face. "Whattya want, Matt?" he asked sweetly, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Matt held up the empty cd case, and waved it in front of his brother's face angrily. "Oh, gee, sorry Matt....was that your cd?" he replied, smirking, and pointing to the cd sitting on top of his stereo. Matt ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, and swept up the coveted album, glaring angrily at the younger boy. "I'll get you for this Tk." he said, his face turning nearly purple.  
"Whatever." he said, shrugging. Matt looked around his brother's room, his eyes lighting on the clipping from the newspapers all over the bulletin board. He took a step closer, his anger vanishing quickly as he read over the cut out artice. "Battle of the Bands...." he said absently.  
  
Tk and Kari sat in his living room a few hours later, waiting for the other digidestined to arrive, Matt had gone to band practice, still fuming at his brother. After the others arrived, he finally told them why he had called them over in such a rush. "Ok,....I have something to tell you..." he said, nervously, telling them about the episode with the cd earlier. Davis raised an eyebrow, "So, what's that got to do with anything?" he said, adjusting the goggles on his head. Ken nodded in agreement, not seeing how this little argument had nything to do with them. "Well, you know the Battle of the Bands next week?" Kari filled in, having already been told about the problem. Yolei shrugged, and nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" she asked, not exactly sure she wanted to know the answer.  
"Well...ya see...I ah..." Tk stammered, blushing brightly.  
"What he's trying to say, is that he told Matt that if he had a band, that they'd be able to beat his band." Kari finished for him, Tk smiled greatfully, not wanting to look up.   
  
Cory was the first to speak up, "I wish I could help," he said after a moment, "But I don't play anything, and I don't think any of the rest of us do either.." Well, as it turns out, he couldn't be more wrong. "Actually, I do." Kari said, and Yolei and Davis nodded in agreement. TK looked up in surprise, the blush still staining his cheeks a bright pink. "I know Kari plays the keyboard, but what about the rest of you?" he asked. Everyone already knew that TK playe the bass, and was actually quite good. "I'm a drummer!" Davis said enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Why am I not surprised.." Yolei mumbled under her breath, earning her half-hearted glare from Davis. "I, on the other hand, play the guitar." Everyone was throughly shocked by this bit of news, Ken raised an eyebrow and then returned to staring at the ground, not having said anything into this conversation. "What about you Ken, do you do anything musical?" Kari asked brightly, already knowing the answer. This was one fact that she was positive nobody else had discovered about the boy genius yet.  
  
"I....um....no, I don't." he said, the usually articulate boy said, stumbling over his words nervously. Kari flipped on the stereo to the radio, as Ken cast her a rather helpless look. "Sure ya do Ken!" he piped up, sitting back down on the florr beside TK. He gave her a look that clearly said 'be quiet' but, she couldn't do that right then. "Fine!" he said in defeat, and mumbled something under his breath in exasperation.   
"What was that?" Davis asked, "I don't think anyone could hear you." Ken tossed a pillow at the loud Digidestined leader, and and said finally, "I sing." Yolei looked like she had just seen a ghost, and her eyes opened as wide as saucers. "See Ken, was that so bad?" Kari said, grinning from ear-to-ear. He nodded, and looked down at the ground, so that nobody would see his embarrased face. "Well, that means we have about everything we need, ne Tk?" Yolei said, blinking a few times. The blonde boy fanned himself with his hat and nodded, pleased everything was going so well.  
  
They started practicing the next afternoon, greatful that the summer heat wasen't as bad that day. Davis had come over to the warehouse the night before, and set up his drum-set. TK was the first to arrive, and sat down on some old crates, tuning his bass to perfection while he waited. "Hey man!" Davis yelled, plopping down behind the drums, and pulling a pair of sticks from his jeans pocket, and tapping out a few beats. "Yolei and kari are going to be here soon," TK said, looking up from the instrument on his lap. "Cool, what kind of music are we going to play anyway?" TK groaned, not having thought about that little fact. Before he could get too paranoid, the two young girls stepped in, each carrying half of the keyboard, and swiftly setting it up a few feet away from the drum set. Yolei waved a hell before rushing back out to the car, to grab her guitar case. "Who ever would thought.." Davis mused, taking a look at Yolei's dark violet electric guitar.   
"Where's Ken?" Kari asked them,as she set up the keyboard. Tk and Yolei shrugged, sitting side by side on some of the crates, and chatting.   
"He said he'd be a bit late," Davis said, beating the drumsa few more times.   
"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Tk asked them finally, breaking the soft silence that had settled for a brief instant. His pride was resting on this venture, and he wanted to make sure that everyone had a good idea of what was going on. "I dunno, but has anyone here ever heard ken sing?" Yolei asked them, smirking slightly. Everyone shook their heads, and this was the moment that their singer decided to make his entrance. His face was flushed slightly, and he looked like he was about to face a firing squad. "Hey man!" Davis greeted him with a grin.  
"Um, hi Davis." he said finally, glancing around to make sure nobody else would hear him singing.   
  
They talked breifly, trying to decide on something all knew how to play. "Um...well, do any of you know the band Midnight Oil?" Ken asked, trying to think of something he knew the lyrics to. "Yeah," came the muffled chorus, and they decided to play Outbreak of Love by Midnight Oil. Ken took a deep breath, as the others took their places behind their respective instruments. Yolei and TK gegan the intro, joined by Davis after the first few bars. Ken wrung his hands nervously, as Kari added some effect to the song, using the Selection on her keyboard. Then Ken started to sing, nervously at first, then he gained more confidence. Much to everyones surprise, he had an amazing voice, silky smooth, that seemed to go right to your heart.  
  
The world is crashing down on me tonight  
the world is crashing down on me tonight  
The walls are closing in on me tonight  
the walls are cloing in on me tonight  
  
Cos I know this the end of the  
beginning of the outbreak of love  
  
The stars come falling down on me tonight  
the stars come falling down on me tonight  
  
Sharks are coming up to feed   
I believe it's time to move  
Divers come up to breathe  
but I'm not in the mood....  
  
After the song was over, and they had finished playing the ending notes, everyone stared at Ken in shock. "Whoa..." Davis said, breaking the amazed silence. Ken blushed and hid his face behind his indigo locks of hair nervously. "That sounded really good you guys!" Kari said, stopping the silence abruptly. They went over the song a few move times, getting the harmony perfect. They practiced this one song for nearly an hour, until they decided it was time to find something else, each band in the contest had to perform two songs.   
  
"Well, i hate to say it, but how about Hanson?" Yolei suggested after they had rejected 10 or 12 other songs. Davis and TK looked at her like she had grown another head. "Actualy, that's a great idea, Yolei, but, Ken, do you think you could do Hanson?" Kari asked, nodding in agreement with the choice of music.  
"Um.....yeah...I probably could." he said finally, "But, can you guys play it?" This was met by a volley of amused stares, and raised eyebrows.   
"Definatly!" came the cry, and ken groaned under his breath, while Yolei pulled out some sheet music. "I didn't think I'd need it...but, I doubt any of us here can play it very well." she said, making a lot of sense, and reducing Ken to blush even harder.  
  
Before they started practicing, they took a small break. 'Hey, Ken, you gonna be ok with this man?" Davis asked, clamping a hand down on the young boy's all too slender shoulder. "I guess so Davis." he said, shrugging.   
"Hey, Davis, get your butt over here, we're starting again!" Yolei yelled at him, and he mentally cringed.   
"What one are we going?" TK asked, glancing at the large stack of sheet music piled on an abandoned crate. Yolei waved a few papers in the air and smirked,  
"One me and Kari thought would sound good, besides, we need some sappy love songs!" Kari looked at Yolei and they grinned, awaiting the raction from the other members of their make-shift band. So, they took their places again, and started to play I Will Come to You by Hanson.  
  
When you have to light to guide you  
and no one to walk beside you  
I will come to you  
  
Oh, I will come to you  
when the night is dark and stormy  
You won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Ooooh I will come to you  
  
Sometimes when all your dreams may have  
seen better days  
and you don't know how or why, but you've  
lost your way  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'  
I will hear your spirit callin'  
And I swear I'll be there come what may  
(chorus)  
  
'Cause even if we can't be together  
We'll be friends now and forever  
and I swear that I'll be there come what may  
When the night is dark and stormy  
you won't have to reach out for me  
I will come to you  
Ooooh I will come to you  
  
We all need somebody we can turn to  
Some one who'll always understand  
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'  
And you need the strength to keep tryin'  
I'll reach out and take your hand  
(chorus)  
  
They went over this new piece a few more times, until they all had to go home for dinner. "Good job guys, that really went awesome!" Kari called out as she ran down the sidewalk.   
  
The night of the contest was clear and chilly, for the summer. The younger member of the digidested all met early, and went over their two songs one more time. Everyone had shown up for the Battle of the Bands, including all of the older and younger chosen kids. "Don't worry, you guys are gonna do fine!" Tai said cheerfully, as he headed towards his seat. "When are we on?" Yolei asked, nervousness edging her voice. TK and Kari checked the schedule that was posted on the wall of the backroom, and told her, "We're on last."   
  
Matt's band was right before their's and theydid an awesome job, the crowd was practically jumping out of their seats, and screaming like there was no tomorrow. "K'so...how the hell are we going to beat that?" Davis asked, his usually high spirits dampened as the band left the stage, grinning.   
"Good luck lil bro." Matt said as he passed, and gave his brother a half'smile and half'smirk. TK just groaned and picked up his dark-toned bass, as they waited for the crowd to settle down a bit. Ken and TK looked about to pass out as they stepped out onto the stage, blinded momentarily by the bright lights that shone on them.  
  
"Alright guys, this is gonna be great." Davis told them as they stepped out, and they all took a collective breath and tried to muster up as much confidence as they could. As soon as they started to play, most of the anxiety left them, and by the end of their second song, some of the girls were crying, and the rest were screaming and yelling, and at the end, everyone gave them a standing ovation. They all waved to the crowd, and left the stage, smiling brightly.  
  
"And the winner of this years Battle of the Bands is!!!!" yelled out the MC, as the troup of 8 garage bands stood behind him, the younger digidestined looked slightly nervous, but they masked it well behind smiles, and were eternally greatful for the bright lights. "Digital Reality!!!!!!" he cried out, and Kari claped a hand over her chest, laughing in relief. Matt's eyes opened wide, and he raised an eyebrow, while the crowd went wild.  
  
After everyone else had left, Matt approached the new band, "You guys did great," he said, shaking his blode head in surprise. "I can't believe you guys beat me."   
"I told you we would." TK said smugly. Matt just shook his head and left to go clean up the last of the equipment they had left lying around. Kari looked like she was on a sugar high, and Davis couldn't calm down, Yolei wasen't much better. TK looked smug, and he had a huge smile on his face, while Ken just kind of smirked and remained quiet. "I can't believe we did it!" Kari shrieked, hugging Yolei and everyone else tightly.   
"Yeah.....we did."   
  
  
  
  



End file.
